Surf's Up: My own complete stranger
by Cody The Maverick
Summary: He didn't know who he was anymore. Oneshot-Midquel/Deleted scene to Surf's Up My first story! Review Please!


Cody: It's hard enough losing one dad, but...

Film maker: What do mean by that?

Cody: nothing...nothing (walks off)

The young Maverick's heart was filled with doubt, and yet he was still holding on to his high hopes of winning the Big Z surf-off. The voice of his former hero rang in his head as walked along the rocky path:

_"If you don't like it, find your own way. Leave me out of it."_

He thought he never would hear_ those _words coming out of _that _beak. There was a time when Big Z would say things like, _"Never give up, and find a way because that's what winners do." _But now Big Z "Geek" Topanga was saying things like _"I'm giving up, that's my way!" _His Idol changed so much, but did that mean that _he _should change too? Cody's feet were getting tired, something inside of him told him he needed to rest. He and the film crew stopped near a clearing of palm trees, on a small hill.

Cody: yawns Guys, can we stop here for the night? I'm getting pretty tired.

Film maker: Sure, whatever you say. We're getting sleepy too.

So the film makers turned off their cameras and microphones for the night as they huddled aganist a large palm tree, keeping warm in the cold night. Cody, however, laid on the ground near a small tree, and fell asleep quickly, as did the film makers.

But during the night, Cody dreamed a dream, but not just any dream.

The sound of the starting horn blared over the island. All 24 surfers taking part in the contest raced to the water as the waves curled like magic. All the brave surfers started to fall round by round, one by one, but one surfer was shreading up the water and bedazzling the crowd, he was an almost unknown surfer named Cody Maverick. As the chearing grew toward the final round, Cody was up aganist Tank. As the wave came in, Cody rode it like nobody's business, while Tank, to everyone's suprise, wiped out. To finish it off, Cody jumped off the wave and did a "new school" move, that everyone deemed "The Maverick." Cody had won the contest! As Reggie was about to hand him the trophy in the winner's circle, a voice stopped him.

Voice: STOP! He can't have that trophy! He can't win this contest!

This "Voice" Turned out to be Big Z, emerging from the bushes.

Reggie: Why? He won the surf-off.

Big Z: He can't win this surf-off because he's not one of us.

Cody: What are you saying!?

Big Z: I'm saying you're not like everyone else, only one of us, like Tank, can win this contest.

Cody: So you're saying I can't win just because I'm different!?

Big Z: Definalty.

Cody: You're crazy!!

Reggie:(zombie-like) He's not Cody, He's right.

Lani:(zombie-like) Big Z is correct.

Chicken Joe: (Zombie-like) You're not one of us, Cody.

All the locals started chanting "not one of us" and "completly different" as they walked like monsters toward Cody. When they were all surounding him, Cody thought he was done for. At a last resort, Cody screamed "HELP!!"

And he quickly woke up. And as he did, he popped up and, since he was on a hill, toppeled head over heels down the hill, landing right into a small reflecting pool. The camera crew was still fast asleep on the hill. As Cody pulled himself upright and was sitting in the water, he saw something in the small pool. His reaction was if he had found some gold in the water, but it wasn't gold.

It was his own reflection.

He haven't looked at his reflection in quite some time, he remembered looking at it on his ice-boards back in his hometown, so long ago. But that was then, and this is now, and Cody was changing, becoming someone that no one knew, not even himself. As he continued examining himself, he pondered whose opinion to take.

Should he take the opinion that everyone else thought of him? That he was a crazy, abnormal, runt penguin with dreams as big as the ocean who was considered "different" by the rest of his colony, that everyone should just pass by just because he was another "dreamer?"

Or should he take the opinion that he himself had of him? That he was a determened, small but mighty penguin that just had a passion right from the start, was different in a good way, and wouldn't care what anyone else said about him?

He was confused on who he was, and who he should be. He decided that he shouldn't take any opinions now, that was for him to discover later. But as of now, Cody Maverick knew one thing was for sure:

He was his own complete stranger.

As he climbed out of the water and back up the hill, some foggy mist was starting to form, as a tiny bit of light rose up in the east. He sat and watched the sun rise on this day, for the Big Z surf-off event could change his life today. The film makers slowly woke up, one by one.

Film maker: yawns Well, Cody, early riser, huh?

Cody: Yeah, I often get up for the best waves giggles

The crew turned their camaras back on as they followed Cody through the jungle. All was well until he stepped into a native trap and...

The End

(The movie continues on from this point)


End file.
